tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Aibell
Aibell is a member of the Faerfolc and lover of Curdardh. She served as a bard in the court of Queen Huldra in Survivor's Woods and possessed a magical harp with which she hoped to flee beyond the barrier set around the forest by a rival fae, Befana, and reunite with Curdardh. Aibell's and her ally Fear Dearg's manipulations of nymphs of the woods and the people of Trinity Gask led to a conflict in the forest before Osmond Cordae Locke banished her. Due to Osmond's actions, Aibell ended up in the Land of the Dead where she fell under the power of Death. Biography Early Years Aibell ended up in the court of Huldra, Queen of Nymphs in Survivor's Woods sometime after the Faerfolc Rampage. Believing her to be an elf, Huldra took her in and enjoyed the music Aibell played with her harp while remaining blissfully unaware of Aibell's true nature as a member of the Faerfolc. Aibell and another fae, Befana, ended up in conflict with one another due to their differing views on how to treat humanity after the rampage had ended, which led to them both cursing the other and thus ending up trapped in the forest. Aibell used her position in the court to influence Huldra and make her and her nymphs see Befana as a dreaded Witch of the Woods, and Befana's actions to prevent the nymphs whom Aibell had influenced to mate with travellers only helped Aibell's cause and turned nymphs and Befana hostile towards one another. She teamed up with an ambitious pixie named Fear Dearg and plotted with him to not only free herself from the forest and return to her lover but also to use nymphs mating with other races to taint a magical tree Befana was growing in her garden in order to have her revenge on her rival. Because of the two fae's diminishing powers due to their conflicting curses, it would take Aibell several years to figure out a way how to put her plan in motion and get what she desired: freedom and revenge. To put her plans in motion, Aibell had the nymphs capture the bard Pagdade Afraryt who had been lost in the woods and bring him to Huldra's court. She sensed that the Harp of Reynard which Pag was carrying held tremendous magical powers but found much to her annoyance that she couldn't unlock its true power for some reason. She mentally tortured Pag, trying to make the bard break his defenses and tell her how to use the harp's power fully, but Pag resisted and was ultimately driven insane in the process, aided by a strange voice he heard in his head. Aibell's magical probing also affected the bard's body, making him useless to the nymphs who wished to get pregnant, and Aibell used the nymphs' frustration by sending them to scout the forest and find some means to leave it so they could bring back victims to mate with and thus help Aibell with her schemes. However, Befana's power prevented nymphs from leaving the forest, thus making Fear the only creature Aibell could use as her eyes and ears in the world outside the forest. Godslayer Era Despair's Wake Aibell stood in the background as the captured Jason O'Harris was brought to Queen Huldra's court. She witnessed Huldra nonchalantly ordering Jason to sleep with her subjects to preserve the nymph race. She later accompanied the queen to a feast held to celebrate the coming of a new nymph generation. Garden of Fear Aliases and Nicknames ; Bard : What Huldra calls her. ; Lady of the Grey Rock : Her title. Appearance Tall, red-haired, graceful, pointed ears. Personality and Traits Observant, quiet, musical, manipulative. However, her calm exterior cracked when she became annoyed by people who meddled in her affairs, and her fury was terrifying to behold. Powers and Abilities She's good at playing a harp. She also possesses many great fae powers such as manipulating plants to do her bidding. Relationships Arcturius Befana Curdardh Huldra Since she got hold of Aibell, Huldra used the graceful elvenlike woman in her court as a musician. Aibell did what she's told, providing music while staying in the background. However, this was all part of Aibell's scheme to win the queen's trust and use her authority to manipulate the nymphs to do her bidding. While Aibell saw Huldra as a means to an end, Huldra was shocked by her betrayal and eventually turned against Aibell to protect nymphs from her. Osmond Cordae Locke Pagdade Afraryt See also *Arcturius *Befana *Curdardh *Faerfolc *Harp of Reynard *Huldra *Osmond Cordae Locke *Pagdade Afraryt *Survivor's Woods Category:Characters Category:Faerfolc Category:Libaterra Category:Third Age